


you're not gonna believe a word i say

by fiax



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Pining, Pining Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiax/pseuds/fiax
Summary: the high school au that no one asked for but i wrote anyways





	you're not gonna believe a word i say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothic_Lolita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/gifts).



> Am i procrastinating? Yes.  
> Should i be doing other works? Yes.  
> It's that gonna stop me? No.
> 
>  
> 
> Yeet, here y'all go. 
> 
> Title from Secret for the Mad by Dodie (go listen to all her songs, she's a wonder)
> 
> For the wonderful Lolita for all the shit she puts up with from me - and all the editing she does, you are aware if i ever write a novel, 1. It's gonna be dedicated to you (I want at LEAST one book dedicated to me... maybe even a company ;) ), 2. You're gonna be the editor

“Bucky,” Bucky’s head snapped up at the sound of Sam calling him, Sam pulled up a chair next to him, “pal, we need to talk.”

“Yeah?” Bucky drew out the last letter of the word, searching Sam's face for a clue of what he wanted.

“You've spent far too long playing this stupid game of gay chicken with your friend, man. It's time to do something about it.”

“Steve? But he's like my brother? That'd be gross.” Bucky squinted up at Sam.

“Nice try, Ice Box, not Steve. Tony.” Sam deadpanned.

“Tony?” Bucky froze, practically everyone knew Bucky had a crush on the small genius. “Nice try, birdman, but gay chicken, that would mean that Tony's interested in me. But he's straight, and with Pepper, right?”

Sam scoffed, “Stark? Straight? No way, besides, Pepper's too busy with her head between Natasha's legs to focus on Tony.” Bucky sat up straight. Natasha was fucking _Pepper_? Holy shit. “Yeah that was my reaction when I found out. But anyways. Don't deflect.”

“I never said-” Bucky started to speak, but Sam cut him off.

“Stark is about as straight as a circle. He makes Clint’s huge ass crush on Mr. Coulson look platonic. Trust me, he wants your dick. Up his-” Bucky slapped his hand over Sam's mouth.

“I get the point but what's that really got to do with me. I've never even spoken to the guy, hell, we only have two classes and gym together.” Bucky spoke softly, these were his _feelings_ Sam, this was no longer a half-assed crush.

“And you haven't seen the way he looks at you?” Sam groaned. “Of course not. Damnit Barnes. For most likely to become an assassin, you're pretty fucking unobservant aren't you?”

“Fuck you Wilson.” Bucky muttered under his breath, shovelling another mouthful of cafeteria crap into his mouth.

“Sorry, Slushie, all I can hear is ‘I wanna fuck Stark’.” Sam laughed as he walked away. Bucky picked up his fork and launched it at the back of Sam head. As always, his aim was perfect.

“That's a stupid nickname, asshole.” Sam just kept laughing and stuck his middle finger up behind him as he waltzed off.

“So Sam says you’ve got a crush on Tony?” Steve phrased what he said as a question, but Bucky knew that Steve already knew this, and just wanted to wind him up.

“Get fucked, Stevie, you already know the answer.” Bucky closed his locker door with slightly more force than necessary, it seemed like _everyone_ in his group had been bugging him about his ‘crush’ on Stark. “He’s probably not interested, and even if he _does_ like boys, why would he like me? I’m nothing cool.” Bucky’s scowl darkened considerably.

“Nothing cool? Are you even listening to yourself? You’re one of the best looking guys around, hell, if I was gay, Id totally be down for getting with you.” Steve trailed off. Bucky looked up at him, shock and slight disgust etched over his face. “No, nevermind, ignore that I said that, you’re like my brother, that’s weird.”

“So, he’s gonna be way too busy to do anything with me, I don’t stand a chance with him.” Bucky’s voice dropped. “I’ve just got to accept that.”

“Who don’t you stand a chance with?” A voice startled Bucky and Steve, and there, framed by wide rimmed black glasses, were Tony Stark’s pretty brown eyes.

“Ah damn Buck, would you look at the time, I gotta go.” Steve winked at Bucky, “I’ll catch you later Tony.” Steve pushed past Bucky, a devilish grin tearing his face from ear to ear.

“Oh, um hey Tony!” Bucky cursed at himself, he _used to be so smooth what happened, damn it._ “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good! Pepper said I had to get in on time today, or she’d tell Fury about what I’ve been hiding in the engineering room, that’s why I’m in so early.” Tony paused, cocking his head over at Bucky, “why are you in so early?”

“I- uh, I’m Steve’s lift, and he had a photography project he needed to get ready, so he made me bring him in. We usually get in just before the bell.” Bucky laughed. “I don’t know what to do with myself right now, never had this time before.”

“Hey why don’t we grab a coffee, we’ve got plenty of time.” Tony reached out and grabbed Bucky’s hand, not pausing for long enough to give him processing time before dragging him towards the cafe. “I’ve only had half a coffee this morning, Bruce stole the rest of it when I went to check on Dum-E - that’s my ‘bot, I’ll show you him if we have time. You got any projects of your own?”

“Uh yeah, I’m working on fixing up a ‘42 Harley Liberator for Stevie, he’s patriotic and wants a bike to match it. I’ve bought a Harley Roadster to juice up for myself.” Bucky felt slightly windswept by the speed that Tony did everything at. Tony breezed into the caf, spoke to half of the ladies in there in a foreign language - _Italian_ , Bucky noted - and the pair were out of the cafeteria with two cups of steaming coffee and fresh pastries.

 _To engineering!_ Tony had exclaimed, before pushing a coffee and pastry into Bucky’s hand, motoring away, a mile a minute, about his brand new idea for energy creation - something about fusion and a capable way to create it.

And so they fell into a rhythm. Steve, _the sneaky bastard,_ seemed to keep needing to be into school earlier and earlier every day, and was suddenly staying behind after school. Something about a project Sam needed help with. _Bullshit._ Tony started coming into school earlier too, dragging Bucky (okay he wasn’t dragging him, Bucky went willingly and freely, the engineering kids were fun.) over to engineering and showing off whatever creation they had come up with.

“Tony?” Bucky leant backwards to catch Tony’s attention.

“Mmmhmm?” Tony turned to face Bucky, a pair of plastic protective goggles pushing up the floppy ‘fringe’ that had started to cover his forehead, the goggles, bucky noted, were totally irrelevant, as Tony was still wearing his glasses. The stupidly attractive ones.

“Do you wanna grab a coffee sometime?” Tony cocked his head at Bucky’s words.

“We get coffee every morning?” Bucky groaned, he used to be smooth, good with words, until the stupidly pretty Tony Stark showed up. All blue eyes and pretty pink lips.

“No, no, well yes but. Coffee, with me, outside of school?” If the ground would open up and swallow Bucky right about _now._ That would be great. Tony turned to fully face Bucky, a sly grin on his face.

“Bucky, are you asking me on a date?” Bucky flushed pink.

“Yeah?” Tony's face lit up as Bucky spoke, he stepped closer to Bucky, his head tilted in question. “Yeah, I am. What're you gonna do about it?” Something had clicked in Bucky, his tone dropped slightly, his tongue running along the backs of his teeth, an edge lined his voice.

Tony gulped. “Watch out Barnes, keep up that act, and I might have to say yes.” Tony frowned slightly, tilting up to look Bucky dead in the eyes. “Yeah, I will.” Tony leant closer to kiss Bucky.

A crash startled the pair out of their bubble, they spun round to see a disgruntled Shuri resting against one of the work benches.

“Shuri, are you okay?” Tony stepped away from Bucky towards her.

“No.” The Wakandan princess snapped. “I owe Natasha twenty dollars, she said Bucky would ask you, I said Tony would ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did ya think? Should i write more?
> 
> Love you all, Fia xx


End file.
